Magnetic tape data storage cartridges and the magnetic tape data storage drives which read and write data to magnetic tape data storage cartridges are typically reliable means of providing long term storage of information. The magnetic tape drive system can include a slider which may have many read/write elements formed thereon. These many read/write elements can read multiple data tracks on a single magnetic data tape. During manufacture of the slider, a lapping process can be used to define the stripe height of the magnetic read/write elements formed on the slider. The lapping (and associated read/write element stripe heights) can be monitored and controlled by electrical lapping guides to determine when lapping should be terminated.